The Baddies
by Black Lunalite
Summary: They are the worst from the worst, abandoned from the civilians, and doing some bad things. But there will be light, even in the darkest place you've known. / BTS!SuicideSquadAU. / Slight!Romance. / M for bad words.


Mereka terdiri dari tujuh orang.

Tujuh orang pria berkepribadian sangat bertolak belakang dan memiliki daftar hitam kriminal dengan rekor terjahat dari yang pernah ada.

 _No one can control them._

 _No one other than themselves_.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sudut kota Seoul, tepatnya di distrik penuh pemukiman padat yang agak kumuh dan jauh dari gemerlapnya lampu ibukota Korea Selatan, seorang wanita nampak turun dari mobil mewah mengkilat berwarna hitam. Dia menatap sebuah restoran atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kedai minum, yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Kedai itu kotor, dengan kaca berdebu dan retak di bagian pojok bawah, tulisan _hangul_ yang kusam dan norak, serta beberapa kursi yang terisi penuh dengan kaum bawah dari kalangan masyarakat Seoul.

Wanita itu berdecak pelan dan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai, membawa sebuah _briefcase_ berwarna hitam kelam di tangan kanannya. Tepat ketika dia masuk, dia berjalan menyusuri meja-meja yang ada dan berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol segerombolan tamu yang mabuk, bahkan wanita itu melihat seseorang yang muntah di salah satu meja.

Tempat ini sangat jauh dari standar kedai minum pada umumnya.

Benar-benar jauh.

Dia terus berjalan, mencoba menahan napas dari campuran bau antara _soju_ , sup _soondae_ , sosis darah, rokok, dan juga semerbak bau badan yang bertebaran di sekitarnya dan terus-menerus berjalan hingga ke bagian belakang kedai. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukannya, sebuah meja kayu berwarna coklat kehitaman berisi tujuh orang pria.

Mungkin diantara seluruh pengunjung kedai ini, merekalah yang terlihat paling tenang diantara yang lainnnya.

 _But well, you should not judge someone from the outside, right?_

" _Finally_ ," ujar wanita itu, dia tersenyum simpul seraya menatap wajah bosan yang ditunjukkan oleh ketujuh pria yang duduk di atas meja itu.

"Selamat karena telah terbebas dari penjara." Wanita itu melanjutkan, dia menarik napas dalam dan menatap ketujuh pria itu seperti seorang ibu yang bahagia anaknya baru saja lulus sekolah.

" _Who the fuck are you_?" salah seorang dari ketujuh pria itu, sosok berambut kehijauan, bertanya dengan nada malas, kemudian dia menarikan pandangannya menatap wanita itu dari atas ke bawah, ".. _Your Highness_?" tambahnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

Keenam pria lainnya tertawa, tertawa begitu keras seolah pria berambut kehijauan tadi baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah mereka dengar.

Sementara wanita itu tidak bergeming, dia tersenyum miring dan bergumam, _'Boys..'_. Kemudian setelahnya dia berjalan lebih dekat dan meletakkan _briefcase_ nya di atas meja, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan kulit kacang yang bertebaran di atas meja.

" _I've got mission for you_ ," ujar wanita itu.

Salah satu pria, yang terlihat paling muda diantara yang lainnya, dengan _coconut head_ khasnya dan gigi kelinci yang imut, memajukan tubuhnya.

" _At least, tell us who you are_.."

Wanita itu terdiam, kemudian detik berikutnya dia tersenyum miring.

" _I am your God_."

* * *

 _Black Lunalite's Present_

" **The Baddies"**

.

.

 _A BTS Fanfiction_

.

.

.

.

 _Slightly inspired from '_ _ **Suicide Squad'**_

.

.

 **Warning!**

 _ **Cerita ini memiliki 'dark theme', persiapkan diri anda.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak bertanggung jawab untuk apapun yang mungkin anda rasakan saat membaca ini.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

Mereka bertujuh adalah seseorang dengan catatan kriminal yang melakukan hal-hal buruk. Sangat terkenal dan akhirnya berhasil ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian untuk kemudian dipenjara di penjara paling ketat dan paling kejam sepanjang masa.

Nyaris tidak ada tahanan yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Tempat itu begitu terpencil, menyeramkan, dengan penjagaan yang terlampau ketat dan juga petugas yang kejam.

Dan mereka bertujuh adalah penghuni bagian terdalam dari penjara itu. Tujuh orang dengan kemampuan kelas atas, kemampuan super, dan juga hati yang telah mati.

Mari bertemu dengan _member_ pertama dari _squad_ ini.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kim Namjoon. Tapi sekarang dia dikenal sebagai Rap Monster.

 _Genius like hell._

Sangat-sangat cerdas dan jenius sejak dia remaja hingga dewasa.

Dan sebelum dia mematahkan salah satu syaraf otaknya, dia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses Korea. Bisnisnya terkenal di mana-mana, memiliki kehidupan bahagia dengan istri yang cantik dan seorang putra. Sungguh potret keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia.

 _But then, happiness doesn't last long.._

Keluarganya dibunuh oleh seorang saingannya yang sangat iri dengan bisnis sukses Kim Namjoon. Dan seolah belum cukup, saingannya itu juga meruntuhkan kerajaan bisnis milik Namjoon dengan membakar semua gedung utama perusahaannya.

Ya, akhirnya sudah bisa kau duga.

Namjoon bangkrut. _Sangat_.

Dia menghabiskan tahun-tahun awal kehilangannya untuk berusaha membayar hutang yang menumpuk akibat kehancurannya. Perlahan, semua yang dibangun olehnya dari nol diambil oleh orang lain. Rumahnya, perusahaannya, dan semua uang yang dia kumpulkan habis tidak bersisa.

Kebangkrutan itu menimbulkan dendam yang menusuk hatinya, melukainya begitu parah hingga dia terkoyak tidak bersisa dan akhirnya meninggalkan luka membusuk di dalam dirinya.

Dendam yang menginvasi seluruh jaringan pembuluh darah dan otaknya membuat Namjoon kehilangan arah dan juga akal. Dia berakhir dengan membunuh seluruh saingannya.

Membunuhnya dengan begitu keji hingga polisi bahkan tidak berani melakukan investigasi pada mayat korbannya karena terlalu kejam dan _'berantakan'_.

Namjoon berakhir dipenjara dan terkenal dengan julukan Rap Monster karena dia sanggup membunuh dalam waktu begitu cepat, bahkan jauh lebih cepat daripada _rapper_ saat mereka melontarkan kata-kata.

Kejahatan itu membuatnya harus mendekam di dalam penjara. Mendapatkan satu sel sendirian karena dia pernah membunuh teman satu selnya dengan menggunakan kuku jari hanya karena dia kesal pada teman satu selnya yang mengejeknya.

Namjoon berpikir dia akan terus berada di sana sampai dia membusuk. Tapi kemudian di suatu hari, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam selnya. Seorang wanita dengan setelan kantoran dan sepatu _heels_ tinggi yang membuat Namjoon yakin dia bisa membunuh selusin orang hanya dengan menggunakan _heels_ dari sepatu itu.

Wanita itu tidak banyak bicara atau melakukan tindakan berarti, dia hanya tersenyum pada Namjoon dan mengatakan.

" _Welcome to the squad."_

* * *

Sekarang, mari kita bertemu _member_ kedua dari _squad_ ini.

Jika kau melihat dari sosok luarnya, maka kau akan merasa bahwa dia adalah malaikat.

Karena dia memiliki wajah terlampau sempurna, terlampau cantik, terlampau indah untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

Dia begitu indah, dan keindahan dirinya berhasil dia manfaatkan dengan baik. Begitu baik.

Tapi sayangnya, keindahan luarnya tidak berbanding lurus dengan apa yang berada di dalamnya.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kim Seokjin, dan dikenal juga sebagai _'Hell Angel'_.

Atau 'malaikat neraka'.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda biasa. Berasal dari Anyang, Korea Selatan, dan pindah ke Seoul sejak sekolah menengah atas untuk mengadu nasibnya.

Sayangnya, nasibnya tidak begitu baik.

Dua tahun pertama hidup Kim Seokjin masih normal, dia hidup dengan baik dan menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan riang dan menyenangkan. Sampai kemudian dia diculik, oleh seseorang yang cinta mati padanya.

Cinta 'mati', hingga dia bahagia saat melakukan penyiksaan pada Seokjin. Beragam jenis penyiksaan yang bisa kalian bayangkan.

Dia menyimpan Seokjin dalam kotak, kotak sempit yang bahkan membuat Seokjin harus menggelung tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa masuk ke dalam kotak itu, selama delapan belas jam sehari. Dia menyiksa jiwa Seokjin, menjadikannya budak seks miliknya pribadi dan melakukan berbagai hal untuknya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah lima bulan penuh penderitaan, Seokjin akhirnya melakukan suatu tindakan yang mulanya tidak pernah dia pikirkan bisa dia lakukan.

Dia membunuh penyiksanya, penculiknya, seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan akal sehatnya, dengan menggigit pembuluh darah di leher pria psikopat itu hingga akhirnya dia tewas kehabisan darah. Dan seolah belum cukup, Seokjin juga melampiaskan dendamnya dengan menusuk tubuh pria itu berulang kali.

Atas tindakannya, Seokjin mendapatkan statement sebagai seseorang dengan penyakit jiwa tingkat akut. Dia ditempatkan dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan mendekam di dalam sana selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa keluar sekalipun.

Seokjin sudah yakin hidupnya tidak akan berkembang, hanya seperti keluar dari kotak kayu untuk ditempatkan di kotak lainnya.

Hingga kemudian, dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah berita di TV soal seorang tahanan yang membunuh teman tahanannya dalam sel hanya dengan menggunakan kuku jari. Dan Seokjin seolah mendapat pencerahan, dia melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan apa yang dilakukan tahanan itu kepada dua orang perawat yang datang untuk mengantarkan obat padanya.

Seokjin ditangkap dan hukuman matinya nyaris diproses tapi kemudian dihentikan karena kedatangan seorang wanita berpakaian setelan kantoran, dia tersenyum pada Seokjin dan mengatakan satu kalimat yang mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Seokjin.

" _Welcome to the squad."_

* * *

Jika menurutmu itu belum cukup menyeramkan, mari bertemu anggota ketiga dan keempat dari _squad_ ini.

Ketiga dan keempat?

Ya, benar. Mereka ditangkap bersamaan.

Bahkan lebih tepatnya adalah, mereka saudara.

Saudara kembar tidak identik dengan kemampuan luar biasa.

Luar biasa di sini maksudnya _benar-benar_ di luar dari kemampuan biasa.

Keduanya memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yaitu telekinetis dan teleporter.

Mereka bekerja sama dengan mensinergiskan isi kepala mereka, mereka bisa melakukan telepati antar sesama.

Kakaknya, yang lebih tua dua menit dari adiknya, adalah seorang telekinetis.

Sedangkan adiknya, adalah seorang teleporter.

Mereka bekerja sama merampok semua _bank_ , perusahaan, atau apapun yang bisa mereka temukan secara bersama-sama. Mereka juga menjadi agen spionase bagi pemerintah, bekerja dengan terlampau baik dan dinobatkan sebagai agen mata-mata terbaik.

Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah saat mereka mengetahui bahwa pemerintah hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka. Menggunakan mereka sebagai alat bahkan menggunakan mereka untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan.

Dan ketika akhirnya mereka menyadari, semua itu sudah terlambat.

Mereka ditangkap oleh kepolisian dan diasingkan.. untuk diinterogasi dengan begitu kejam.

Karena mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus, pemerintah meneliti gelombang otak mereka dengan cara menyetrumnya untuk melihat reaksi otak mereka terhadap sengatan listrik.

Penyiksaan itu terus berlangsung dan mereka juga disuntikkan berbagai macam obat, penyakit rekayasa genetika, dan juga virus senjata biologis untuk bahan percobaan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membebaskan diri mereka sendiri. Dengan cara mereka.

Para ilmuwan tidak mengetahui kalau mereka beradaptasi dengan begitu baik pada setiap suntikan yang diberikan. Tubuh mereka mengolah itu semua hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi berkekuatan jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Berkat suntikan-suntikan itu, mereka berubah menjadi manusia berkekuatan super dan seolah kekuatan asli mereka hanya seperti hiasan tambahan saja.

Dan wanita itu tertarik pada kemampuan mereka. Tepat ketika mereka meledakkan laboratorium tempat mereka disekap selama setahun penuh, wanita itu sudah menunggu mereka.

Tepat di luar gerbang dari gedung yang terbakar habis.

"Selamat datang dalam tim, Hoseok dan Taehyung."

* * *

Mungkin kalian berpikir tim ini hanya terisi dari semua orang sakit jiwa dan psikopat gila.

Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak benar.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sedikit ' _baik'_ di dalam tim ini.

Tidak sama sekali.

Mereka semua adalah yang terburuk dari yang terburuk.

Terburuk dari apapun yang bisa kalian bayangkan.

Kita berbicara soal penjahat di sini. Dan tidak ada penjahat yang bersikap baik.

Sama sekali tidak.

Kecuali jika mereka memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Ya, karena itulah yang terjadi di sini.

Mari temui anggota kelima dari tim ini.

* * *

Namanya adalah Min Yoongi.

Sekilas, dia terlihat sebagai sosok baik-baik. Sangat.

Dia juga kebanggaan Negara. Dalam artian sebenarnya.

Dia adalah seorang Perwira, dalam kemiliteran.

Terlihat sempurna, dan hebat dalam berbagai senjata, terutama panah.

Tapi sesuatu yang sempurna, selalu memiliki retakan di dalamnya, kan?

Ya, seperti duri dalam daging, Min Yoongi juga memiliki sudut yang gelap.

Dia memiliki dua kepribadian, yang bekerja sama dalam menyokong kehidupannya sebagai manusia.

Di sini, kau akan bertemu Min Yoongi, sosok manis dan berwibawa sebagai perwira dalam militer. Ahli dalam senjata dan juga salah satu pasukan khusus pelindung Negara.

Tapi, di sisi lain, kau juga akan bertemu dengan Suga. Kepribadian kedua dari Min Yoongi.

Suga, adalah kepribadian masa muda Min Yoongi. Seorang pemuda terpuruk akibat _broken home_ dan juga orang-orang yang kerap mem _bully_ nya. Sekaligus seseorang dengan keahlian membunuh menggunakan kawat.

Jika Yoongi sangat hebat dalam panah, maka Suga sangat hebat dalam hal terkait kawat. Tanpa semua orang ketahui, Yoongi selalu membawa segulung kawat dalam pakaiannya.

Segulung, hanya segulung.

Tapi dia pernah membunuh setengah lusin orang dengan itu.

Kejadiannya terjadi di luar negeri, di Hongkong, lebih tepatnya. Hari itu anggota pasukan khusus kita sedang berwisata, memanfaatkan waktu liburnya yang sangat sedikit untuk sedikit bersantai, kemudian, dia yang sedang berjalan-jalan tidak sengaja berjalan ke arah distrik kumuh di Hongkong dan berakhir dengan dikepung oleh enam berandalan. Yoongi, yang baik, berusaha menengahi dan memberikan dompetnya pada enam berandalan itu.

Tapi salah satu berandalan lainnya, yang melihat keindahan di dalam paras Yoongi, mencoba melakukan tindakan pelecehan padanya. Dan di saat itulah, Suga muncul ke permukaan, membantu Yoongi dengan menghabisi enam pemuda itu hanya dengan segulung kawat yang dia bawa.

Dan ketika akhirnya Yoongi kembali, dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, napas yang terengah, dan juga tubuh yang berlumuran darah, serta enam mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Semuanya dalam kondisi mengenaskan dengan darah dimana-mana, daging, isi perut, bahkan bola mata yang berada di tanah sekitarnya.

Itu benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan pembunuhan sadis.

Dan ketika Yoongi masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik salah satu bangunan yang ada, dengan kamera video di tangannya.

"Hebat sekali, apa kau ingin melihat rekamannya?" ujar wanita itu seraya mengangkat kamera video di tangannya.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Siapa kau?" ujarnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia menurunkan kamera video di tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi.

"Aku? Aku hanya seseorang yang merekrut kalian untuk masuk dalam tim, Min Yoongi."

"Kalian?"

Wanita itu tersenyum miring, "Ya, kau dan Suga."

* * *

 _Well_ , bagaimana menurutmu?

Masih berpikir ini adalah cerita yang bagus untuk dibaca?

Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti di sini? Karena aku tidak mau menanggung dirimu yang melemparkan sumpah serapah padaku disaat kita bahkan masih berada di pengenalan dari ' _squad'_ ini.

Jadi, bagaimana?

Yakin ingin melanjutkan?

Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menutup cerita ini di sini. Di titik ini.

.

.

 _Well_ , masih berniat melanjutkan?

Baiklah, mari temui anggota keenam dari _squad_ ini.

* * *

Pernah mendengar mengenai pengendali elemen?

Ya, mereka adalah mutasi langka dari manusia, pemilik kekuatan lebih yang mampu mengendalikan elemen yang terdiri dari air, api, tanah, dan udara.

Pengendali elemen menempati posisi terkecil diantara populasi manusia.

Dan salah satu dari pengendali elemen ini adalah Park Jimin.

Mungkin Park Jimin merupakan anggota paling waras di dalam kelompok ini. Dia bukanlah seorang psikopat gila, pembunuh sadis, orang berkepribadian ganda, ataupun bekas kelinci percobaan ilmuwan.

Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa, dengan kekuatan mengendalikan elemen.

Ya, rekor terburuknya hanyalah melenyapkan satu kota ke dasar bumi saat marah.

 _Well_ , rekor yang _simple_ bukan?

Dia hanya membunuh sekitar dua ratus jiwa dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

Hmm, terlalu singkat. Dan _biasa_.

Benar, kan?

Tapi wanita itu melihat potensi yang dimiliki Jimin. Hari itu, dia berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang berdiri tepat di sebelah _sink hole_ yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Wanita itu mengintip ke lubang besar yang menganga lebar di bawah kakinya. " _Such a shame_ , kota kecil ini cukup menarik menurutku."

Jimin menoleh ke arah wanita itu, "Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu menatap Jimin, memperhatikan bagaimana rambut _grey ash_ Jimin berkibar terkena tiupan angin.

" _Me? I am your savior_." Wanita itu melemparkan senyum tipisnya sekali lagi kemudian berbalik.

" _Welcome to the squad."_

* * *

Nah, ternyata tidak terasa kita sudah tiba di anggota terakhir, sekaligus anggota termuda dari _squad_ ini.

Ya, anggota termuda.

Usianya bahkan baru menginjak dua puluh tahun ketika dia bergabung dalam _squad_. Tapi kemampuannya sangat jauh dari kelas pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun pada umumnya.

Ya, sangat jauh berbeda.

Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Dia terkenal sebagai _street fighter_ , level paling sulit, selalu memenangkan pertandingan tidak peduli siapapun lawannya.

Dan terkenal dengan kemampuannya membunuh serta meretakkan tulang dengan tangan kosong.

Tapi, di balik semua sikap menyeramkannya, Jeon Jungkook hanyalah anak-anak.

Anak-anak yang manis dan seharusnya tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membunuh orang lain dan menjadikannya tontonan hanya demi lembaran uang.

* * *

Tapi memang, hidup ini keras dan tidak terduga. Jika yang kau lihat hanyalah bagian gemerlap, penuh cahaya, dan tawa. Maka sesungguhnya kau belum melihat apa-apa.

Pikiran manusia adalah suatu alam semesta dengan segala isinya. Sama seperti alam semesta kita, dia penuh dengan berbagai hal gelap, mulai dari yang kecil seperti meteor, sampai ke hal besar seperti _black hole._

Ya, semuanya memiliki sudut gelapnya masing-masing.

Tapi, percayalah, bahwa bahkan di balik bagian tergelap dari seluruh alam semesta, akan ada saatnya cahaya menyinari tempat itu.

Sama seperti 'kelompok' ini, yang terdiri dari anggota terburuk diantara yang terburuk. Pernah melakukan hal terburuk, hanya saja masih memiliki sedikit harapan untuk tidak berakhir menjadi yang terburuk.

Dan wanita itu, mengetahui hal itu, dan berusaha menunjukkannya pada kelompok penjahat itu.

* * *

"Menurutmu dia serius?" ujar Yoongi seraya melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan menghempaskannya ke sofa.

Namjoon meliriknya, "Oh, kau adalah Yoongi sekarang?"

Yoongi mendengus, " _Shut up_ , RapMon."

Seokjin tertawa halus, " _Put your ass on the chair first, bitches_."

Jungkook tertawa renyah sementara Jimin tersenyum kalem seraya duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal.

"Dimana map yang diberikan malaikat maut kita?" ujar Namjoon.

"Taehyung membawanya," ujar Jimin santai kemudian dia menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja.

Namjoon berdecak, "Dan dimana si berengsek itu?"

Jungkook meregangkan otot-otot lengannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Mereka bilang mereka ingin melengkapi persediaan. Kulkas kita kosong."

"Oh, kukira Jieun melarang kita untuk mencuri." Yoongi berujar dengan nada terkejut tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan bosan.

"Jieun bukan majikan kita." Seokjin menyahut.

"Ya, dia malaikat maut kita. Wanita gila, menyatukan orang-orang semacam kita. Apakah dia berniat membuat kiamat?" ujar Namjoon.

Jimin tersenyum, jarinya terangkat ke depan wajahnya dan dia menggerakkan tangannya pelan, membuat pusaran angin lembut di sela jarinya. "Kira-kira misi apa yang diberikan pada kita ya?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Kalau hanya membunuh segerombolan mafia, aku tidak mau. Membosankan."

"Aku sih mau saja, sudah lama tidak mematahkan leher. Ah, aku rindu suara deraknya." Jungkook berujar santai kemudian mendesah puas.

Yoongi tertawa dan melempar Jungkook dengan bantal sofa, "Sinting,"

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian menatap Jimin yang masih duduk dengan tenang. "Tapi aku tidak mau pergi jika si ' _Avatar'_ ini ikut. Dia bahkan nyaris menenggelamkan aku saat dia menenggelamkan kapal target kita waktu itu, benar-benar perusak kesenangan orang lain."

Jimin berdecak, "Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika saja kau mau berhenti dan mengontrol dirimu sendiri untuk tidak mematahkan tiap tulang yang dimiliki manusia. Mereka bahkan sudah mati dan kau masih sibuk mematahkan tiap tulang yang ada."

Jungkook mendengus pelan, "Pengganggu kesenangan orang lain."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia bersandar di sofa dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Seokjin yang sedang merapikan poninya. "Hei cantik, apa kau berniat membunuh malam ini?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon, dia memiringkan kepalanya, seolah menilai apakah dia harus kembali melenyapkan nyawa orang lain atau menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. "Aku ingin menari."

"Oh, _striptease_ yang digabung dengan _pole dance_?" ujar Namjoon, terdengar agak antusias.

Seokjin tertawa, "Mungkin, kau suka saat aku menjilat-jilat tiang besi itu, kan?"

Yoongi meringis jijik, " _Yeah, go fuck each other. Just don't do it in front of me_."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon mengerling padanya.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, " _Euw, disgusting_. Kalian benar-benar pasangan sinting."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, maaf, tapi aku tidak akan mau menjadi pasangannya."

" _Love is for a baby_." sahut Namjoon.

" _I admire his work_." Seokjin berujar seraya menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum miring.

" _In killing people_ ," sahut Yoongi.

Seokjin tertawa renyah, "Oh, _you know me so well. Come here, lemme give you a hot and passionate kiss_." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, hendak menciumnya, tapi Yoongi berkelit dengan wajah malas.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau harusnya mencoba ciumannya, benar-benar ciuman psikopat gila yang menggairahkan. Oh, dan seksnya juga."

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Namjoon dengan gaya nakal.

Namjoon tertawa, " _Fuck_ ," umpatnya.

"Oke, kurasa aku akan muntah." Jungkook berujar dengan raut jijik.

"Kalian sinting," sahut Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Siapa yang sinting?"

Mereka menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara Hoseok, sama sekali tidak heran kakak beradik itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati.

"Dan kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali, huh? Padahal kalian cuma.." Jungkook melirik kantung belanja yang berada di kedua tangan kakak beradik itu, ".. merampok _minimarket_? _For fuck's sake_? _Minimarket_?"

Hoseok meletakkan kantung berisi bahan makanan dan berkaleng-kaleng bir serta beberapa botol _wine_ itu ke atas meja. "Si Kim Taehyung itu mengajakku untuk _quickie_ di gang."

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, " _And that was amazing_ ," dia meletakkan kantung belanja lainnya kemudian memukul pipi bokong Hoseok.

" _Euw_.." ujar Yoongi.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, mengacak ke dalam kantung dan menarik keluar sekaleng bir. "Jadi, apa yang 'Ratu' kita minta kali ini?"

Taehyung membuka jasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop tebal yang dia bawa, "Kelihatannya kita harus membunuh iblis."

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, "Uh, _nice_."

Jimin mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, kemudian menyerahkan isinya kepada Namjoon. Yah, walaupun kondisi kejiwaannya diragukan, Namjoon tetap yang paling jenius diantara mereka semua.

"Ini data soal kecelakaan yang terjadi di lab. Kabarnya mereka salah melakukan percobaan senjata biologis dan berakhir dengan mengubah seluruh lab menjadi _zombie_." Namjoon membalik lembar selanjutnya, "Hmm, ini keren." Dia membalik lembaran yang dibacanya untuk menunjukkan foto-foto satelit dari suatu kota.

"Virus itu menyebar begitu cepat dan setelah menginfeksi gedung, dia juga menyebar hingga sekarang satu kota berubah menjadi _zombie_. Dan ini terjadi di kota.." Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Oh, Jungkook _gonna love this_."

" _What_?" ujar Jungkook.

" _Zombie_ itu berada di Busan." Namjoon terbahak, "Dan pemerintah menutup semua akses menuju Busan, menetapkannya sebagai 'batas kontaminasi'."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan kenapa itu disebut sebagai 'kontaminasi'?"

Namjoon menutup map yang dibacanya, "Karena jika tidak maka satu Korea Selatan akan berubah menjadi _zombie_. Tugas kita adalah pergi ke gedung lab itu untuk mengambil data soal virus pemicu _zombie_ itu dan membawanya ke pemerintah agar mereka membuatkan penawarnya."

Seokjin mengangguk santai, mengacak kantung belanja yang dibawa Taehyung dan mengambil sosis dari dalamnya. "Membunuh _zombie_ , huh? Bagus sekali, sangat meningkatkan nafsu makan."

Jungkook mengerang, "Dan kenapa dari semua kota yang ada di Korea Selatan, harus Busan? Aku benar-benar muak dengan Busan."

Namjoon berdiri, " _Dress up, ladies_. Kita akan dijemput lima menit lagi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Yah, seperti aku memiliki baju zirah saja."

Jimin tertawa, dia berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya. " _I am ready to go_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hi, welcome abroad_."

Ketujuh orang itu menatap sosok yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku Seungcheol, komandan kalian dalam misi ini." ujar sosok itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hmm, Jieun tidak pernah mengatakan soal militer yang ikut dalam hal ini."

Seungcheol tertawa, "Oh iya, memang. Tapi kasus di Busan juga menjadi masalah bagi pemerintah jadi selain mengirim.." Seungcheol menjeda sebentar, ".. _scumbag_ seperti kalian. Dia juga mengirim kami, yang mungkin bisa menjadi orang yang tetap waras saat berada di medan perang."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia tertawa kecil, " _Give me a reason why I should not kill you_."

"Karena kau dilarang membunuhnya."

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Jieun, wanita yang membentuk mereka menjadi satu tim, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang saat ini berada di landasan pesawat terbang dengan sebuah pesawat milik militer yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, _Your Highness_.." ujar Hoseok.

Jieun tersenyum, wanita paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bisa mengendalikan tujuh orang penjahat paling jahat dari yang pernah ada, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia bisa.

Ya, tentu saja.

Dengan ancaman akan membunuh mereka dalam hitungan detik, karena Jieun meletakkan alat pelacak di dalam tubuh ketujuh orang kelompoknya dan pelacak itu sendiri bisa digunakan sebagai peledak mini jika mereka membangkang perintah Jieun.

Jieun melangkah menghampiri para pria dan berdiri di sebelah Seungcheol, "Ini Seungcheol, dan kuharap kalian bisa sedikit bekerja sama dengannya dan timnya."

"Berapa anggota tim yang kau bawa?" tanya Jimin.

"Dua belas, dan jika diriku dihitung dalam tim, maka ada tiga belas orang dalam timku."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kami kalah jumlah, jadi kami akan diam."

Jungkook tersenyum misterius dan ikut mengangguk pelan. " _Yeah_ , kami hanya bertujuh, kami jelas kalah darinya.

Sedangkan Jieun, sebagai seseorang yang sudah bersama dengan tujuh orang itu dalam setahun terakhir, jelas tidak akan bisa ditipu begitu saja. " _Behave_ ," ujarnya mengingatkan.

" _Sure_ ," sahut Yoongi cepat.

" _We'll be a good kids_." Seokjin menyahut.

" _We'll be a good little princess_." Hoseok berujar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Jieun tersenyum, dia berbalik dan menepuk bahu Seungcheol.

"Jangan percaya pada mereka sampai kau benar-benar bisa menilai kepribadian mereka." Jieun menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungcheol, "Mereka terlalu penuh kejutan."

Seungcheol memperhatikan ketujuh pria di depannya, yang terlihat sangat normal, bahkan ada satu sosok yang benar-benar cantik dan sejak tadi menarik perhatian Seungcheol, terlebih lagi saat melihat senyum menggoda yang diberikan sosok itu. "Ya, benar."

Jieun tersenyum dan kembali berbalik menatap kelompoknya, dan matanya tertuju pada Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum, tersenyum menggoda.

"Seokjin, _don't_. RapMon, _can you take care of your mistress, please_?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum menggoda pada Seungcheol dan dia terkekeh pelan, " _I'll put a collar around his neck_."

Jimin tertawa kecil, " _Like that can help_."

Seokjin tersenyum miring, " _Ssh, I'll behave, just see_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misi menuju Busan merupakan misi terbesar yang pernah dihadapi oleh _member squad_ yang dibentuk oleh Jieun. Sejauh ini biasanya mereka hanya akan mengurusi misi-misi ringan yang dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Tujuh orang itu duduk bersebelahan dan di hadapan mereka terdapat anggota Seungcheol yang lainnya, yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik, dan pandangan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Hai," ujar Seokjin, menyapa dengan ceria walaupun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah pandangan tidak suka.

" _Do you guys know our name_?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Yes, we do_ ," salah satu dari anggota tim Seungcheol menjawab. "Saat ini kau menjadi Yoongi atau Suga?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hmm, kau tahu soal Suga? Menarik." Yoongi tertawa kecil saat melihat bola mata pria di hadapannya bergetar, "Jangan khawatir, ini Yoongi."

" _Yeah_ , kalau dia Suga, kita tidak akan mungkin masih bisa duduk diam di dalam pesawat seperti ini." ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook terkikik, "Jangan pernah berada di sekitarnya saat dia menjadi Suga."

"Kita akan mendarat sebentar lagi."

Ucapan Seungcheol membuat percakapan kecil itu terputus, mereka semua bersiap untuk mendarat dan akhirnya berhasil mendarat dengan agak kasar di salah satu tanah keras Busan.

Mereka turun dari pesawat dengan anggota tim Seungcheol yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Apa kalian punya senjata?" tanya Seungcheol.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, aku penembak terbaik mereka."

Seokjin tertawa dan menghampiri Namjoon, "Terbaik diantara yang terbaik, hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat busur dan panah yang kubawa?" ujar Yoongi, dia mengangkat busurnya dengan kesal.

" _Well_ , aku membawa tanganku." Jimin berujar seraya menunjukkan dua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam.

Seungcheol berdecak pelan, " _Keep your eyes open. Let's go_ ,"

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan tiga belas anggota Seungcheol yang berjalan mengelilingi mereka dan mereka bertujuh yang berjalan di tengah-tengah.

"Dimana letak lab itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Seungcheol menunjukkan sebuah panel kecil yang dibawanya, memperlihatkan titik yang berkedip-kedip di tengah peta yang terlihat seperti peta kota Busan. "Di sini, tepat di pusat kota."

"Tapi tidakkah kalian merasa ini terlalu sepi?" ujar Hoseok.

Seokjin mengangguk, meraih senjatanya yang tersembunyi di dalam jaket, "Ya, benar."

Dan tepat setelah mereka mengatakan itu, segerombolan _zombie_ datang menyerang, beberapa anggota Seungcheol terlihat terkejut dan mereka langsung menembaki _zombie_ yang datang. Suara tembakan yang bergaung benar-benar membuat pusing karena terlampau bising.

Jimin menatap sekeliling dan memperhatikan bagaimana para anggota Seungcheol sudah membunuh banyak zombie. Jadi dia diam dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Taehyung tertawa dan menggerakkan otot lehernya, "Oh, ini akan menyenangkan."

Hoseok berdecak, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menabrakkan kepala _zombie_ yang satu dengan yang lainnya hingga pecah, dia melakukan itu tanpa menyentuhnya karena dia adalah seorang telekinetis. "Jangan sampai kau digigit oleh mereka."

Taehyung mengangguk santai dan setelahnya dia sudah menghilang dan mendarat di salah satu bahu _zombie_ dan mematahkan lehernya dengan sekali gerakan, kemudian dia menghilang lagi dan melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan _zombie_ lainnya.

Seokjin berdecak pelan seraya terus membunuh _zombie_ yang mendekatinya entah dengan pistolnya ataupun dengan mematahkan lehernya.

" _Euw_ , mereka lembek." Seokjin berujar setelah dia selesai mematahkan satu leher _zombie_.

"Ya, sangat. Bahkan aku bisa menghancurkan tengkorak mereka dengan satu tangan." Jungkook berujar seraya meremas satu kepala _zombie_ yang dia pegang hingga pecah seperti jeruk yang diperas.

Namjoon menembak beberapa _zombie_ sebelum kemudian menatap anggota timnya, "Lebih seru mana dengan membunuh segerombolan mafia?"

Yoongi terkekeh, menghantam kepala salah satu _zombie_ dengan busurnya. "Aku suka yang ini."

Jimin tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan santai, " _Keep up the good work_."

"Jimin, _you bastard_!" umpat Yoongi seraya tertawa geli melihat Jimin yang hanya diam di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Tiap kali ada _zombie_ yang mendekatinya, dia akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk menggeser tanah dan posisi _zombie_ tadi pun berpindah dari hadapannya.

"Seungkwan!"

Suara teriakan Seungcheol membuat mereka menoleh dan mereka melihat salah satu anggota tim Seungcheol, seseorang yang tadi terlibat percakapan kecil dengan Yoongi, baru saja tergigit oleh _zombie_ dan jatuh tersungkur.

Yoongi baru saja bergerak hendak menolong namun salah satu _zombie_ berhasil menariknya dan nyaris saja menggigitnya kalau saja Jungkook tidak mematahkan tangan _zombie_ itu lebih dulu.

" _Thanks_ ," ujar Yoongi dan memanah beberapa zombie yang mengepung Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk dan menghantam salah satu kepala _zombie_ dengan tinjunya hingga hancur. "Wah, ini membuatku bernostalgia dengan masa-masa saat aku menjadi _street fighter_."

"Kita akan kehabisan amunisi, mereka tidak ada habisnya!" ujar Seokjin kesal, dia menendang salah satu _zombie_ dan memukul yang lainnya dengan menggunakan pistolnya.

Jimin berdecak, dia melihat sekeliling dan memperhatikan sekitar empat anggota Seungcheol lainnya yang sudah tergigit. Jimin melepas sarung tangannya kemudian merentangkan tangannya, "Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit panas."

Dan setelahnya kobaran api muncul dari tangan Jimin dan membakar _zombie_ yang ada, anggota tim Seunghceol langsung merunduk sementara ketujuh orang anggota tim Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin membakar semua _zombie_ yang ada.

Jungkook berdecak, "Nah kan, perusak kesenangan orang lain."

Jimin tertawa, dia berhenti mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan kembali membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan.

Seungcheol menatap sekitar, "Berapa yang tersisa?"

"Tujuh, enam anggota lainnya sudah tergigit."

Namjoon menatap sekeliling, penuh dengan abu-abu akibat perbuatan Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kita terus melangkah sebelum anggotamu berkurang lagi." Namjoon berujar serius dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Berapa sisa senjata kalian?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak banyak, kurasa panahku hanya tersisa satu setengah lusin." Yoongi berujar seraya melirik panahnya.

"Amunisiku tersisa separuh." Seokjin menyahut.

"Sama, " sahut Namjoon.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh, terus berjalan." Seungcheol berujar tegas.

* * *

Mereka berjalan mengikuti map yang ada di Seungcheol dan selalu diserang oleh _zombie_ semakin jauh mereka melangkah. semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin banyak _zombie_ yang menyerang mereka dan semakin sedikit pula amunisi yang tersedia di senjata yang mereka bawa. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika mereka diserang oleh begitu banyak _zombie_ dan salah satu _zombie_ yang menyerang berhasil mematahkan tangan salah satu anggota tim Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo!" teriak salah satu anggota tim Seungcheol, seseorang dengan tubuh paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu berteriak kesakitan dan Yoongi memanah _zombie_ yang baru saja mematahkan tangan Wonwoo.

"Taehyung! Kita harus berteleportasi!" seru Namjoon, kemudian dia memukul beberapa _zombie_ yang berusaha menggigitnya dan memecahkan kepala mereka.

Taehyung menatap sekeliling, "Tidak bisa dengan orang sebanyak ini!"

Seokjin berkelit dari salah satu _zombie_ yang menyerang lengannya dan menendang kepala _zombie_ itu, "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Yoongi mencoba memanah _zombie_ lainnya namun sial baginya panahnya sudah habis tidak bersisa, dan sebelum dia bertindak, empat _zombie_ sudah mengepungnya dan berusaha menggigitnya.

"Yoongi!" seru Jimin, dia membakar beberapa _zombie_ yang mengelilinginya dan berusaha menolong Yoongi yang terkepung, namun sebelum dia melakukan itu, _zombie-zombie_ yang mengepung Yoongi sudah berjatuhan dan Yoongi perlahan berdiri, dengan seutas kawat berlumuran darah di tangannya.

Jimin terdiam, "Suga.."

Jimin memperhatikan saat Suga dengan cepatnya bergerak dan mencekik leher-leher _zombie_ itu dengan kawat yang dibawanya hingga putus.

"Taehyung!" seru Hoseok, berusah menahan agar _zombie_ yang menyerang mereka tidak semakin banyak. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menahan setiap _zombie_ yang berusaha mendekati mereka.

"Tidak bisa jika sebanyak ini!" ujar Taehyung seraya berkelit dari salah satu _zombie_ dan membunuh _zombie_ yang mengepung Jungkook.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar seruan Jungkook yang memanggilnya dan dia melihatnya yang sudah benar-benar terkepung oleh _zombie_ , dan gigi _zombie_ itu benar-benar dekat, sangat dekat dengan kulit Jungkook yang terbuka.

"Tidak!" seru Taehyung dan setelahnya dia berteleportasi ke sebelah Jungkook dan meraih tangannya untuk kemudian dia berteleportasi ke tiap orang yang ada dan menggenggam tangan mereka, mereka saling menggenggam dan kemudian Taehyung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membawa mereka semua ke tempat aman.

* * *

Mereka mendarat dengan keras dan sangat kasar di sebuah permukaan lantai.

" _Aw_!" pekik Seokjin saat sikunya menghantam lantai lebih dulu.

Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau oke?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, dimana ini?"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan napas terengah, wajahnya memucat dan tangannya gemetar. "Stasiun _subway_ , dekat pusat kota. Hanya tempat ini yang kuingat." Taehyung mengerang pelan seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook seraya merangkul Taehyung.

Hoseok menepuk bahu adiknya kemudian menatap anggota tim Seungcheol yang berada di sekitar mereka dan dia melihat salah satu anggota tim yang sedang dikerubungi oleh yang lainnya. Seketika itu Hoseok teringat soal anggota tim Seungcheol yang tangannya dipatahkan oleh _zombie_.

Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, "A-aku bisa membantu."

Sosok paling tinggi di antara anggota tim Seungcheol mendongak menatap Hoseok, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa membantu. Aku telekinetis, aku bisa menggerakkan benda apapun sesuka hatiku. Aku bisa membetulkan posisi tulangnya."

Seungcheol menahan saat sosok pria tinggi itu ingin bicara, "Mingyu, biarkan dia." Kemudian dia mendongak menatap Hoseok, "Kau yakin bisa membantunya?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya, aku bisa melakukannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling, dia melihat sosok Jimin yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh dari Yoongi yang sedang bergelung di sudut gelap di bawah pilar.

"Jimin?" panggil Namjoon.

Jimin menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, memberi isyarat untuk Namjoon agar tidak mendekat. Namjoon terdiam kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Jika Jimin melarang anggota yang lainnya mendekati Yoongi, maka itu berarti Yoongi sedang berubah menjadi Suga dan itu berbahaya untuk anggota lainnya.

Namjoon berpaling dan menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang bersandar di tiang dengan napas terengah. Namjoon beringsut dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Lelah membunuh, _eh_?" tanya Namjoon, sengaja menggunakan nada jenaka.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, dia menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya, "Baru kali ini aku merasa lelah dengan melakukan hobiku."

Namjoon tertawa, "Kau anggap ini sebagai hobi?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kau pikir apa? Aku cuma pria sakit jiwa di sini."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan poni Seokjin yang berantakan, "Aku juga."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum miring, "Pasangan sinting."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Pasangan sinting."

Seokjin mengusap dagu Namjoon yang kotor, "Apa kau sedang berusaha merayuku untuk seks malam nanti?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tergantung bagaimana _'Hell Angel'_ ku mengartikannya."

Seokjin diam, jarinya terus mengusap-usap kulit wajah Namjoon. "Aku ingin pulang.. Namjoon.." bisiknya.

Namjoon terdiam, diantara anggota timnya yang lain, memang hanya Seokjin yang tahu nama aslinya. Namjoon juga lupa kenapa dia memberitahukan namanya, padahal selama ini hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka hanyalah teman dan juga _sex partner_. Lagipula, selain Seokjin, Namjoon juga pernah meniduri anggota timnya yang lain seperti Jungkook dan Hoseok, dia tidak pernah tidur dengan Yoongi karena tidak mau menanggung resiko Suga tiba-tiba muncul di tengah acara seperti apa yang terjadi saat Jimin tidur dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja, diantara semuanya, Seokjin seperti _partner_ tetapnya dan yang paling sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Kita akan pulang, segera setelah kita mengambil data sialan itu di lab." Namjoon berujar dan mengusap bibir bawah Seokjin yang penuh.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hoseok sedang berjongkok di sebelah Wonwoo, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Ini akan sakit," bisik Hoseok. Kemudian dia menggerakkan jarinya dan terdengar bunyi ' _krak'_ nyaring dari tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan sementara Hoseok meringis. "Balut tangannya dengan perban tebal."

Seungcheol mengangguk dan mulai memerintahkan anggotanya yang tersisa untuk membalut tangan Wonwoo. Dan setelahnya pria itu mendongak menatap Hoseok, "Terima kasih."

Hoseok mengangguk, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang masih terengah-engah dengan Jungkook yang masih berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

Jimin menatap sosok Suga yang sedang bergelung di sudut gelap dari tiang stasiun.

"Yoongi, ini aku." Jimin bergerak mendekat dan Suga menoleh untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kawat di tangannya terlihat terpegang dengan erat. Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan itu mencengkram kawat tajam penuh darah di tangannya.

"Hei Suga, keberatan jika aku minta Yoongi kembali?"

Suga mendesis, "Dia tidak bisa menjaga diri. Yoongi bodoh, lemah, tidak berguna."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku bisa menjaga Yoongi. Percaya padaku."

Suga menyipitkan matanya, "Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

"Uh, oke. Aku bisa terima itu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa karena Yoongi menganggap kau penting."

Jimin terdiam, memperhatikan Suga menyimpan kawatnya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi tidak bisa. Karena Yoongi.. Yoongi menyayangimu. Aku bisa merasakan itu." bisik Suga.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Bisa kuminta Yoongi kembali sekarang?"

Suga menatap Jimin kemudian dia berdecak, "Oke, kau mendapatkannya."

Jimin memperhatikan tubuh Yoongi yang terhentak pelan, matanya terpejam selama dua detik dan kemudian mata sipit itu terbuka kembali. Yoongi memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling dengan bingung kemudian dia menatap Jimin.

"Jimin?" Yoongi menatap sekitarnya, "Kenapa aku.."

"Suga, Suga mengambil alih tubuhmu." Jimin menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

"Suga?"

"Ya, nanti saja ceritanya. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, jadi saat ini kita berada di stasiun _subway_. Kita sangat beruntung tidak ada _zombie_ di sekitar sini." ujar Seungcheol.

"Lab yang kita tuju berada kurang lebih satu stasiun dari sini. Kita bisa berjalan menyusuri jalur kereta bawah tanah yang ada, kurasa itu jauh lebih aman." Namjoon mengusulkan dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Itu benar, itu jelas jauh lebih aman. Kita bisa tiba di sana tanpa terdeteksi, membunuh _zombie_ yang terlihat, kemudian menyelinap ke dalam lab."

"Tidak adakah yang bisa memastikan ada berapa _zombie_ di sana? Aku mulai muak memecahkan kepala mereka." keluh Jungkook.

"Tidak banyak," ujar Seungcheol. "Berdasarkan kamera CCTV, jumlah mereka tidak terlalu banyak saat di gedung, jika kita tidak membuat keributan, kita pasti bisa sampai di sana dengan cepat."

"Dimana letak datanya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Lantai tujuh, gedung sayap B."

Jimin menatap anggota timnya dan dia melihat Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, ayo pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalur kereta bawah tanah hingga akhirnya tiba di gedung yang dimaksud. Beruntungnya mereka, tidak banyak _zombie_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar gedung sehingga mereka tidak perlu membuang banyak tenaga untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Empat belas orang yang tersisa itu berjalan menghampiri meja depan lab dan mengintip monitor yang menampilkan seluruh lantai dan hanya terdapat satu-dua _zombie_ di tiap lorong.

" _Well, this should be easy_." Yoongi berujar seraya menatap wajah-wajah yang sedang memperhatikan monitor.

" _Yeah, like walking in a park_." Taehyung menyahut.

Seokjin terdiam kemudian tanpa disadari yang lainnya dia sudah bergerak lebih dulu menuju _lift_.

 _ **Ting!**_

Suara denting _lift_ seolah menyadarkan mereka semua yang tadinya berdiri mengerubungi monitor.

"Sial, Seokjin!" umpat Namjoon saat melihat pria itu justru melambai ringan pada mereka yang berada di bawah dan memberikan _flying kiss_.

"Pacarmu sinting," ujar Seungcheol.

"Yah, aku tahu. Ayo, cepat."

* * *

Mereka berusaha sampai secepat mungkin ke lantai tujuh dan ketika mendobrak ke arah ruangan sayap B, mereka justru melihat Seokjin yang sedang duduk di atas meja seraya membersihkan tangannya. Dengan beberapa mayat _zombie_ bergelimpangan di bawah kakinya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Apa naik tangga terlalu sulit untuk kalian?" ujar Seokjin.

Namjoon berdecak, "Dasar gila,"

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau juga,"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya sebelum tawanya tersembur. Sementara itu anggota tim lainnya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Dan kalian sudah biasa menghadapi pasangan sinting itu?" tanya salah satu anggota tim Seungcheol, Jeonghan, pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Jangan pernah berada di rumah saat mereka melakukan seks. Mereka sangat sinting."

Jeonghan menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang tertawa-tawa, "Aku bisa melihat itu."

"Jadi, dimana letak data yang bermasalah itu?" ujar Jimin. "Aku mulai lelah."

Seungcheol berjalan ke arah salah satu komputer yang ada di sana dan setelahnya menyalin data yang ada di sana dan juga mengambil sampel sebuah tabung kecil yang mereka yakini sebagai virus penyebab malapetaka ini.

"Jadi, sudah selesai? Perlukah aku membawa kalian kembali ke Seoul? Karena jika iya, kurasa kalian harus menunggu sampai besok. Aku capek." Taehyung berujar seraya mengacak rambutnya dengan jari.

Jungkook tertawa dan menepuk bahu Taehyung main-main.

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku akan memanggilkan helikopter untuk menjemput kita."

Yoongi menghela napas lega, dia bergerak duduk di salah satu meja terdekat. "Oh, bagus sekali. Bisa tolong katakan pada mereka untuk datang lebih cepat? Aku benar-benar butuh tidur."

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, dia menatap tujuh orang anggota tim Namjoon. "Terima kasih, ternyata kalian tidak segila yang aku bayangkan."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku bisa mewujudkan apapun fantasi liarmu. _Name it_."

Namjoon berdecak, "Jin, jangan mulai."

Hoseok tertawa dan memukul punggung Namjoon, "Serius, kurasa kau harus mengikatnya, RapMon."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum cantik seraya menatapnya dengan mata berkedip menggoda. "Ya, nanti. Di rumah."

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Jieun benar-benar percaya pada kalian."

"Oh? Sang Ratu? Dia gila, dia benar-benar gila karena berpikir kami bisa disatukan dalam sebuah tim." Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada satu rumah dengan sekumpulan orang sinting ini."

Jimin tertawa dan merangkul Jungkook, "Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah yang polos di sini, _maknae_."

Seungcheol tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi diantara tujuh orang yang dianggap sebagai kumpulan terburuk dari yang terburuk.

 _Well, it's true._

 _There will be light, even in the darkest place you've known._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hah. End. Akhirnya.

Dikerjakan sehari dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam setengah dua siang.

Super.

Aku bukannya ngetik kajian teori malah ngetik ginian.

Super sekali Luna.

Semoga itu kajian teori tidak ditanyain dosen T^T

.

.

Jadi, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi konsep ini mengangguku sekali.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Sumpah.

Rasanya ingin sangat buat BTS ala-ala Suicide Squad.

Sumpah.

Tapi mungkin jadinya agak fail ya? karena selama ngetik otakku agak sedikit terbagi dengan rasa bersalah karena mangkir dari ngerjain kajian teori T^T

Hah, aku harus apa?

.

.

Intinya sih, ditunggu tanggapannya. Hehehe

Ini 7k+, 28 lembar halaman Microsoft Words. Hahaha

Semoga gak capek bacanya ya :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Tujuh anggota tim milik Jieun baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul. Dan baru saja mereka turun, mereka langsung disambut wajah Jieun.

Namjoon berdecak, "Kami bahkan baru kembali, astaga."

Seokjin mendesah lelah, "Tolong beri kami sedikit libur kali ini."

Jieun tersenyum, "Selamat, kalian berhasil." Kemudian wanita itu melangkah maju, dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Namjoon.

" _God_ , kau benar-benar malaikat maut! Aku bahkan masih pucat begini dan kau sudah memberi misi baru?!" keluh Taehyung keras.

Jieun melirik Taehyung, "Misi ini dilakukan di luar negeri."

"Apa lagi sekarang?" keluh Jimin.

Jieun menghela napas pelan, "Kalian akan terbang cukup lama, tidurlah di pesawat." Jieun menunjuk amlop di tangan Namjoon, "Tiket dan _passport_ kalian ada di sana, pesawatnya berangkat tiga jam lagi. Mandilah dulu sebelum berangkat."

"Apa misinya?" tanya Hoseok.

Jieun menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak pergi meninggalkan landasan pesawat itu. "Baca saja, hanya sekumpulan pencari harta yang mengambil artefak berharga dari situs Negara. Cukup bunuh dia dan ambil artefak itu. Mudah, kan?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia. Tapi misi dari anda tidak pernah mudah."

Jieun tersenyum menatap Yoongi, "Memang tidak. Jadi, nikmati kejutannya."

Hoseok memperhatikan saat Jieun berbalik meninggalkan landasan pesawat dan masuk ke mobilnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Namjoon.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang berdiri kaku seraya memegang amplop dari Jieun.

Namjoon membuka amplopnya dan membaca tujuan tiket mereka, "Mesir, kita akan ke padang pasir. Bagus sekali."

Jimin mengeluh keras seraya mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak! Tidak! Apapun asalkan jangan permukaan tidak stabil itu."

Yoongi mendengus, "Terserah lah, aku mau mandi dan tidur."

 **End of The Epilogue**

* * *

Ditunggu tanggapannya~

Dan tolong, jangan minta sequel, plis. Buat ini saja otakku terbagi sama tugas kuliah, apalagi buat sekuelnya T^T

Soalnya buat ini ternyata jauh lebih lama daripada yang aku duga :(((


End file.
